deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Assembled1801/Buffy Summers (TV) vs Leon S. Kennedy
When two monster slaying heroes and defenders of the weak and innocence will duke it out in a fight. Buffy: The Vampire Slayer Leon: '''Former Raccoon City Police turned DSO agent '''THERE IS NO ESCAPE, RULES AND MERCY. IT'S A DUEL TO DEATH, TO FIND WHO IS THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR! Introduction: 'Buffy Summers:' Buffy Anne Summers was a Slayer that was activated in the late 20th century. Born in 1981, she was called to be the Slayer in 1996 at the age of fifteen. Buffy was originally living in Los Angeles; but, due to an incident involving a gang of vampires at Hemery High School, she moved to Sunnydale with her mother. There, she acted as guardian of the Hellmouth for seven years before the town’s destruction in mid-2003. Initially a reluctant hero who constantly wished for nothing more than a normal life, Buffy eventually grew to embrace her destiny. Buffy is unique as a Slayer in many ways; she refuses to sacrifice her ordinary life for her supernatural destiny, often operates as part of a team with her friends the Scooby Gang, and has maintained several romantic relationships, two of which were with notorious vampires Angel and Spike. Buffy is one of the longest-lived Slayers, and has returned from death not once, but twice, an act that disrupted the magic surrounding the traditional Slayer line. During their war with the First Evil, Buffy enacted a plan to activate every Potential Slayers in the world, abolishing the traditional line of Chosen Ones, before dedicating herself to gathering and training the Slayers she was responsible for creating. A few years after the destruction of Sunnydale, Buffy, along with Angel, was involved in an ancient prophecy that would bring about the sentient Twilight dimension, destroying the Earth in the process. When Angel, possessed by Twilight, murdered her beloved Watcher and father figure, Rupert Giles, Buffy, enraged and grief-stricken, destroyed the Seed of Wonder, thus bringing about the end of magic on Earth. Considered a pariah among the remaining Slayers, Buffy established herself in San Francisco, where she continued her Slayer duties. 'Leon S. Kennedy:' On September 29, Leon Scott Kennedy began his first day as a police officer with the local P.D. yet deep underneath the city in the secret Umbrella Co. laboratories, a viral outbreak had been let loose. The virus, dubbed the T-virus, caused sever mutations and had the capability to re-animate dead tissue, thus creating... Zombies. Shortly afterwards, following a similar incident in the local Arklay Mountains, the military quarantined the city with plans to use a small tactical nuclear device to eradicate the virus. After his first encounter with the living dead, Leon met with another survivor, Claire Redfield, who had arrived in the city in search of her missing brother, Chris. Together, Leon and Claire decided to seek refuge within the R.P.D.'s headquarters, but after arriving there, they decide to search for a way out of the city separately. During his probe of the R.P.D. precinct, Leon meets another survivor named Ada Wong, a woman who claimed she was looking for her missing boyfriend. Together, they found a secret entrance within the sewer leading to one of Umbrella's secret facilities. Ada is mortally wounded (first, by a mutated William Birkin's claw and later, by a T-103 Tyrant) and Leon discovers that Ada was a spy working for Umbrella's undisclosed competitor. However, at the near end, a mysterious figure (with Ada's voice and silhouette) helps Leon (or Claire) by giving them a rocket launcher to help defeat the Tyrant. Leon is reunited with Claire and the two (along with William Birkin's daughter, Sherry) make their escape through a secret railway and then escape the train, leaving the mutated Birkin to be destroyed by the military's bomb. 'Weapons:' Which Slayers will bring their weapons in a fight: 'Buffy Summers:' ' jackal.jpg|Jackel Knife 11016931_2.jpg|Remington Model 760 Rifle 500px-Buffy AT4 5.jpg|Rocket Launcher ' 'Leon S. Kennedy:' ' 2988-1.jpg|Combat Knife Bolt_action.jpg|Bolt Action Sniper Rifle 119020-full.jpeg|RPG-7 ' X-Factors Intellegence Physical Capabilities (including strength, speed, durability and endurance) Training Martial / Fighting / Combat Skills Stealth Experience Notes Live Action TV version Buffy Voting comments on Melee, Weapons, Unarmed, X-Factors and Final Verdict Fight takes place at the rooftop Win by Death Who will slay each other? Category:Blog posts